


Unwritten

by Melyaliz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Romance, Coming of Age, Draco Malfoy romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn, draco malfoy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: Pureblood and perfect. Everything in her life was pureblood and perfect.Pureblood and perfect. Everything during his years at Hogwarts was going to be pureblood and perfect.Both Draco and Calista have been raised in pureblood and perfect families. Calista wants anything but her perfect life and Draco wants to do anything to prove he is a pureblood.





	1. Unwritten

**Author's Note:**

> Reaching for something in the distance  
> So close you can almost taste it  
> Release your inhibitions  
> Feel the rain on your skin  
> No one else can feel it for you  
> \- Natasha Bedingfield

Lonely. That was such a large part of Calista’s youth. Her standing straight and smiling while the adults talked.

 

Lonely. Unable to talk to anyone for fear she would say the wrong thing. Her mother’s wrath was something she feared above all else. While the other children played she would sit there in silence. 

 

Lonely. As the world around her praised her very accomplished brother she would try not to move. Tried to stay in the shadow to his greatness. 

 

Lonely. In a sea of people all so beautiful and graceful. So smart and knowing of a world just outside those doors. A world she only heard about from them.

 

Lonely. That was how she remembered those days until her maid taught her how to read.

 

Her father didn’t believe the forming of his children be left to a house elf and had maids shipped from his hometown in France to tutor the children. One for each for each of them.

 

Her name was Jeanne and she was everything to Calista. She gave her a voice, taught her how to think for herself by showing her a window out into a new world. A world that wasn’t the one filled with crystal walls and soft voices. 

 

And Calista never wanted to leave. 

 

“You always have your nose in a book, it’ll make you cross-eyed.” Calista looked up for her book to see the Malfoy boy. Obviously repeating something his mother or another pureblood had said. She knew how it was. She had seen it from many of the children around her. They mimicked the voices of those they admired. Before this magic escape in her lap, she had been like him. Only knowing the golden cage she lived in. Thinking this cage was everything and those inside knew it all. 

 

But she was learning that as beautiful as it was there was nothing that could compare to the vastness of freedom.

 

Instead of arguing she just crossed her eyes “what do you think?”

 

He pondered her question, and she wondered if this was the first time he had ever had anyone ask his opinion On anything.

 

“You look like a mudblood”

 

“If I looked like a mudblood would that mean I could read as many books as I wanted?”

 

“I guess, but then no one would ever want to marry you”

 

Marry, if there was something the purebloods were obsessed with it was marriage. Protect their bloodline. Product perfect boys to carry on the name. Raise perfect girls to product more perfect boys.

 

“What would happen to me do you think, if no one wanted to marry me?” it was more to herself than him. The idea had never occurred to her before until now. What did an unmarried like look like? What did it mean? 

 

“You’d be alone”

 

There it was, the threat all parents told their children, especially girls. Like the boogie man or some evil forest elf that would take you away if you didn't eat your vegetables. If you weren't kind, if you didn't smile, if your dress didn't fit then you wouldn't be married. 

 

“So not much different than now.”

 

The Malfoy boy stood there looking at her their eyes locked in the common realization. 

 

They were both very alone. 

 

And so began their private joke. Their secret that they both held close. 

 

Or at least Calista liked to think that was what it was. Their understanding. That they both weren’t as alone as they thought. That they were both budding heroes like in her stories. Just waiting for the dragon to take over their world. Turn it upside down, two souls just waiting for their quest. That the two of them were just moments away from a grand adventure. Escaping to the world of the unknown. 

 

Or maybe not. Maybe Draco Malfoy had walked away from her that day forgetting their conversation. Melting into the vast sea of perfection that was around her only to see her as the silly girl who always made faces at him when no one else was looking. Maybe he wasn’t her little secret but just another onlooker.  

 

These thoughts spilled out one day as Jeanne brushed her hair preparing it for bed. 

 

“No hero should ever go on their quest alone,” Jeanne said more to herself than the young girl. “You need someone by your side.”

 

“But who?” Calista asked looking at her own reflection feeling the tears fighting to spill at any moment. She wasn’t really allowed to play with other children in their circle. It wasn’t becoming of a lady to play. 

 

“Someone secret” Jeanne whispered leaning forward a large smile on her face. Calista’s heart quicked at the prospect. A friend, someone to talk to. Someone beyond these walls. A secret like in her books. 

 

Someone all to herself. 

 

Grove was everything Calista had dreamed of being. A real hero. Brash with horrible handwriting and a whit that made Calista laugh so hard she couldn’t breathe. Her owl would charge through Calista’s window every Tuesday night with such gusto Calista felt like she was living in a real adventure. 

 

Grove would regale adventures of garden gnomes and firecrackers. Everything in her world was bright and happy filled with a team of red-haired partners in crime. They seemed to explore a world Calista only dreamed of. 

 

Calista would try and keep up with Grove’s adventures. Coming up with stories of her own, filled with heroes and dragons. A lone warrior who would break from her golden prison to save them all from the evils just outside her doors. 

 

She went by Grizzly Bear which she thought was fitting since in the Greek myth Calista turned into a bear. Plus the idea of being a Grizzly Bear seemed like something her parents would not approve of. 

 

Her first rebellion. 


	2. Roman Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we know that we're headstrong  
> And our heart's gone  
> And the timing's never right  
> But for now, let's get away  
> On a Roman holiday  
> \- Halsey

The station was loud, filled with chaos. It was like nothing Calista had ever experienced. Even when traveling from her family home to their vacation home in Paris. The way everyone was just pushing and yelling, all in their own worlds. It was unlike anything she had seen. 

 

“Stay close” her mother hissed as her grip tightened around Calista’s arm as the young girl unconsciously seemed to be pulled up in the hustle and bustle of it all. “Honestly, I don’t know why they insist on using the train. Why can’t some of us use a more… refined mode of travel. I mean the muggles… really.” her mother sniffed nose in the air as if the very idea of her breathing the same air as those un-magically born was a true travesty. 

 

Calista couldn’t help it. The magic of it all. The way every single one of the people around her seemed to have their own story. Each on a quest. It was hard not to be swept up by it all. Part of her wished she could just stay here. Sit and watch all of the muggles rush about on their way to their adventures. 

 

But she couldn’t. She had an adventure of her own to go on. 

 

A kiss for her brother and they were off. Calista didn’t even bother waving goodbye, Jeanne had already said her goodbyes at the mansion since she wasn’t allowed to go to the train station. Besides, the idea of being around her brother was almost as appealing as having to listen to her mother constantly complain about the “masses.” 

 

Not that he cared, already leading his friends off to their own devices leaving the young girl standing there alone in a train filled with strangers. 

 

Her first adventure. A real adventure. No one could stop her this time, no one was here to tell her no. These strangers were all kids her own age with no restraints of their parents telling them what to do. All of them filled with that same excited energy, all running, all talking, yelling, shouting. 

 

The noise was so beautiful. 

 

“Hey watch it!” Calista jumped startled as she accidentally backed into someone. Turning she came face to face with the Malfoy boy. 

 

“Langlais?” 

 

“Malfoy.” she nodded, old habits die hard and her formal trained kicked in upon seeing the familiar face. 

 

For a moment they both stood there looking at each other. It felt so… odd. Seeing him here, out of the normal context of a party or social gathering. Was it just her or did he look freer too? A part of her liked to think so. That the other pureblood children felt the same way she did. Maybe this was their time to become their own people. 

 

“You coming?” a boy asked behind him, the Crabbe boy. Calista hadn't even noticed him until this moment, too caught up in her own thoughts. The larger child had nodded toward some seats by the window obviously ready to take a seat. Malfoy turned taking a seat next to him before looking back at Calista who stood awkwardly in the aisle. Scooting over he made room for her.

 

“Well hurry up, we are about to leave.”

 

“Thank you” she said sitting down next to him, a huge smile on her face. He mearly shrugged before turning to the other boys who had joined him. Vincent Crabbe,

Gregory Goyle and Pansy Perkens. 

 

“So, once I get sorted into Slytherin house I was thinking about where I want to sit at the table.”

 

“Slytherin house?” 

 

The boys stared at her, shock written all over their faces at her confusion, “Please don’t tell me you don’t know the houses.”

 

“I… I mean yes, my brother is Slytherin too but… sorted?” 

 

“Everyone gets sorted by the sorting hat, you can get Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin.” the Parkens girl explained, “How did you not know this Langlais?” 

 

“I…” Calista frowned taking in their words, “My brother was Slytherin but I guess I had never thought to ask what they really meant.” then letting out a small laugh she shrugged, “This is all very new to me.”

 

“Don't worry,” Malfoy said, “You’ll get Slytherin,”

 

“Yeah, your a pureblood.” Parkinson said nodding confidently. Crabbe and Goyal both nodded agreeing with her. So the houses had to do with blood statices? Calista guessed that made sense. After all, she had been raised around people like her so why would school be any different. However, the thought of more of the same did disappoint her a little. She had been hoping for something new, an adventure. 

 

“You don’t know that,” a girl across the aisle said turning to them. There was five of them, the girl who had spoken, two obviously twin girls and two boys. “The sorting hat choses, she could get anything.” 

 

“Well, what are the other houses?” Calista asked turning so she was facing the other girl. "Why do you get put in them?" The girl who had spoken smiled was a pretty blonde with a happy face. Open and easy to like. 

 

“Well Gryffindor is known for their bravery,” the girl said playing with a strand of her hair as she tried to remember what she had been told, “Ravenclaw is all about a quest for knowledge, Slytherin is ambitious” 

 

“More like ambitious to be total pricks,” a boy next to her said letting out a laugh. The girl rolled her eyes.

 

“Seamas…” 

 

“And what about Hufflepuff?” Calista asked as she mentally checked off the houses in her head, none of them sounded like her. She wasn’t particularly brave, sure she liked to read but wasn’t all that bright. 

 

“Don’t worry, you won’t become a Hufflepuff” Malfoy said interrupting the girl waving his hand as if to dismiss the idea, “They are basically just the leftovers. With your pedigree, you’re much too good for them.” 

 

“Hufflepuffs are better than you think.” the girl snapped back, “They are loyal and that’s the most important quality you can fine.” 

 

Malfoy burst out laughing as if she had just told the most outrageous joke. The girl’s face grew brighter red, next to her one of the twin girls spoke up breaking the tension. 

 

“Did you hear? Harry Potter is on the train.”

 

“Oh yes!” her sister, let out a squeal, “I saw him didn’t I Parvati?”

 

Suddenly the conversation was lost on the boy who lived. What house would he get? Where was he now? Had anyone else caught a glimpse of him? While it was obviously her pureblood travel mates weren’t as excited to exchange words with the other kids at the prospects of gossiping about the boy who lived lead them all into a rowdy conversation about him. 

 

As they traveled through the countryside Calista quickly learned, besides many Harry Potter facts, that the blonde girl she had been talking to was named Hannah Abbott, the twins were Padma and Parvati Patil. The two boys were Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. 

 

The rest of the ride was very uneventful. As they were all walking into Hogwarts Hannah nudged Calista's who had been lost in through during their journey toward the castle. 

 

“Good luck with the sorting hat. I know that it will give you the right house.” then she disappeared into the crowd. Next to Calista Malfoy let out a soft huff of annoyance.

 

“Of course it will,” he said more to himself than her. 

 

Calista sighed to herself as they all stood to wait for their names to be called. The idea of there being a right and wrong house seemed very daunting. While Malfoy seemed so sure where he would go it seemed like none of the houses fit her. 

 

And now here she was walking slowly up the steps toward the hat. In front of everyone, Her brother, Malfoy, even the boy who lived. 

 

“Now lets see…” the hat hummed above her “You seem concerned, I could see you fitting in with Ravenclaw, your love of learning is very strong, you ambition would be fostered in Slytherin but… but I see what you really need is a friend…”

 

“HUFFLEPUFF” 

 

Calista’s eyes opened wide as she looked down at the crowd children. A sea of yellow robes cheering, she picked Hannah out of the crowd, sorted before her into the house she was wore that large open smile. 

 

From his place in the crowd, Calista caught sight of Malfoy. His mouth hung open as she walked down the steps toward her new house. For a moment she paused her blue eyes meeting his. Then she crossed them. 

 

That was when her gaze caught sight of her brother. His face tight, almost expressionless but there was a bit of… was that disappointment? It couldn’t be concern. 

 

And Calista knew, without even meaning too… 

 

This was her second rebellion 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters up! I would love to hear what you guys think.


	3. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same old tired, lonely place  
> Walls of insincerity  
> Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
> All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you  
> -Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I was reading over some of my older Harry Potter fics and it took all my willpower not to take them down and edit them. Good God they were a mess. I wish I never had to work and could just sit around writing and rewriting this stuff.
> 
> Sadly I can not so forgive me for all my mistakes. Here and everywhere else. -que dramatic music-

 

 

The first time Draco Malfoy saw Calista he knew,

 

He was going to marry that girl. 

 

She sat on a golden chair in the corner of the dance floor as the adults mixed and mingled. Dressed in an intricate beautiful golden dress that wouldn’t normally suite a young 6-year-old girl regardless of the elegance of the party. The beadwork and golden threads seemed to catch the light in such a way that they let off an almost hazy glow around the small girl. 

 

This mixed with her own beautiful curls placed perfectly set on her head and large deep blue-green eyes that peacefully watched the world spin around her gave her an almost unearthly look. If it wasn’t for the occasional blink or head nod Draco might have thought she was one of the statues that would sit on the shelves in the many rooms of his home. The ones his mother always told him he could look at but never touch. 

  
  


“Oh look the Royals are here” his mother sniffed, her voice laced with sarcasm. Something a 6-year-old Draco didn’t quite understand at the time. 

 

“Royals?” 

 

“Oh yes dear, see that little girl over there? She’s basically an object, the seconds always are.” 

 

“Object?” 

 

“Someday that little girl will be married to a very handsome rich pureblood and have little babies.”

 

At the time he wasn’t quite sure what married meant but he assumed it was something good if it involved a pureblood. Plus, Draco was very handsome, his mother told him so. So that meant he was going to marry the little golden girl. 

 

She never talked, the golden girl. She would just sit there watching them all go by as if glued to the chair or floor, or blanket her mother would place her. Always watching while the other children ran around laughing. 

 

During those early days Draco never thought it was odd, after all, she would smile and looked quite content obediently rooted in her position. That was just who his golden girl was. The girl who sat there and looked like something out of a bedtime story. 

 

Watching him. He was sure of it, after all, they were to be married one day so she obviously paid attention to him the way he paid attention to her. When she was around he made sure to show off. Played a little louder, explained a little brighter, smiled a little wider. 

 

But he never talked to the golden girl. 

 

Or he didn’t until the day she wasn’t just standing there watching. 

 

Instead of her blue gaze taking in the merriment around her, her eyes were locked on a book. Swept up in its pages. Lost to the world around her.

 

Many of the adults whispered shaking their heads. Too much reading. It wasn’t good for a girl her age. Didn’t her parents know it would make her dull? Possibility even cross-eyed. Merlin forbid she needed glasses, it would ruin her pretty face. 

 

Of course, they were right. The adults always knew what was right. Besides with her gaze on the books, she wasn’t watching him. And Draco couldn’t have that. 

 

“If you always have your nose in a book, it’ll make you cross-eyed” he informed her smartly using the same inflictions his father had used when he explained the world to Draco. The golden girl looked up at him. Deep blue eyes blinking as if unsure where they were. After a moment she gently closed her book, her finger between the pages saving her place. 

 

“What do you think?” she asked crossing her eyes. The question caught him off guard. Her voice was flat if not a bit high pitched, not quite how he had imagined it so many times in his head. Serious, it showed no hint of a joke or sarcasm (something the now 8-year-old understood quite well). Merely a question, genuine and pure. 

 

Her crossed eyes made her look silly, it was as if the spell of the golden girl was broken. No longer a pretty little thing in the corner. Now she had a voice and looked like any of the other kids playing. 

 

“You look like a mudblood” he knew he wasn’t supposed to use that word, but that made it even more impactful. Learning it’s meaning a year or so earlier it's taboo nature made him want to use it any chance he could. He and his friends saying it with naughty giggles worried the adults would hear but pretending they didn’t care. 

 

“If I looked like a mud - blood would that mean I could read as many books as I wanted?” her next question seemed a little more light. As if she wasn’t sure the meaning of the word but also didn’t seem to care. More curious about her plight to the meaning. Was she mocking him? There was no way, his golden girl must be genuinely confused. 

 

“I guess, but then no one would ever want to marry you” He shrugged casually giving her the threat his mother had murmured about many of the unwed girls at their parties. All women wanted was to get married. Even he knew that. 

 

“What would happen to me do you think, if no one wanted to marry me?” the statement was soft as if speaking more to herself than him. Her eyes looking beyond him to a world where she wasn’t married. 

 

“You’d be alone” it was obviously, words like “old maid” and “loveless” crossed his mind as he tried to remember what his mother would say when gossiping to her friends. Wasn’t the threat of being alone always on the tip of everyone’s tongue? 

 

“So not much different than now.”

 

Her comment caught him off guard. Simple and soft but to the point. For the first time since… maybe forever her gaze was truly on him. Boring a hole into his very soul. Looking at him as if he was the only person in the whole world. Just the two of them 

 

Alone. 

 

It was a frightening thought really. Living alone. Having no one at your side. At your beck and call. Who would tell him things of the world? Explain how he was pureblood and deserving of everything he wanted? 

 

No, he was not alone. He had his mother who doted over him. He had his father who showed him how to be a man like him. 

 

He had his friends, the children at the parties. His own crew of admirers. 

 

And he had his golden girl.

 

But something shifted that day. He wasn’t quite sure how to explain it but it was as if from that day on she would look right at him. Would catch his gaze anywhere in a room.

 

And would cross her eyes. 

 

\---------

 

Draco had long ago learned his golden girl’s name, Calista. And while she wasn’t directly royal her father, a Frenchman was some sort of 9th degree of prince or something. His mother had offhandedly mentioned it once. It was obvious to Draco now that his mother wasn’t much of a fan of Calista’s parents.

 

But then again she wasn’t much of a fan of anyone really. Only throwing these lavish parties to show off. It was what they all did, the pureblood women. As if a way to prove they were well off, happy, and the best of the bunch. 

 

After all, what else does one do when they have as much money and prestige like the Malfoys did?

 

Yet even now knowing her name and not so royal heritage Calistal always felt like something special to him. Something golden that you kept on the top shelf out of the reach of dirty hands. 

 

Maybe it was because he only saw her at their parties, dressed head to toe in the latest most fashionable robes that suited her so well they couldn’t have been made for anyone else. 

 

Or maybe it was because she would always sit away from everyone else. Just out of reach, always there for her mother to show off but far enough away you couldn’t talk to her without the parental permission. 

 

Which was why when he saw her on the train to Hogwarts he barely recognized her. 

 

Among the hustle of other students, she was just standing there looking so… normal. No gold dresses. Her hair still perfectly in place but in a simple bow no intricate updo. She looked so average he hadn’t even recognized her at first as she backed into him.

 

“Hey watch it!” 

 

She turned and he instantly knew who she was. How could he not? Even in her plain clothes, she had a grace about her that only royalty could. 

 

“ Langlais ?” her surname came out more of a question as if he was still confused that this rather normal looking child was really his golden girl. What was she doing here? Didn’t she have a golden shelf to sit on? 

 

She smiled up at him before bowing her head slightly unable to curtsy “Malfoy.” 

 

They sat on the train ride together. This was the first time they had a proper conversation. Granted several lower class students chimed in with their own rubbish opinions about houses. (Honestly who could possibly think Hufflepuff was anything but total garbage for mudbloods and squibs?) 

 

It was interesting to see how excited Calista was. She had never shown so much emotion. Asking so many questions, blue eyes wide as she seemed to find every little fact about everyone around her fascinating. It was strange yes, but also thrilling. After all Draco Malfoy was not one to pass down an opportunity to show off.  

 

Or that was his plan until that nosey Hannah - whatever her name was- kept chiming in with false information. 

 

But he didn’t really let it bother him too much because it didn’t matter. This was his year. He would be the most popular boy in school. Get the best grades, have the best friends and be the captain of the Quidditch team. How could he not? He was the best and wouldn’t settle for anything less. 

 

Calista’s excitement seemed to grow as they entered Hogwarts. Hannah nudged her as they got ready to enter the great hall. 

 

“Good luck with the sorting hat. I know that it will give you the right house.” 

 

Even Draco could tell that this bothered his golden girl. Calista bit her bottom lip giving a small wave to the other girl. Honestly, she didn’t need to worry, it was obvious which house she would get. 

“Of course it will,” he said to ease her nerves. She just needed to trust him, he knew. 

 

Or that was what he told himself until she was standing on the steps and the Hat was screaming Hufflepuff for the whole world to hear. 

 

Draco watched in pure shock as she walked slowly back to her seat before turning to look at him. Then she crossed her eyes. 

 

It was then that Draco realized something may be wrong with his little golden girl. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Do we like the flip to Draco’s POV? I’m not sure how much I will do it but I do want this to be a coming of age story for both of them so I feel like a little bit of his perspective is important.
> 
> So Blue Kat has this thing in her Playing with Fire fic where she recommends fics she’s reading. I loved it so much I decided to do it as well.
> 
> Now go read Playing with Fire, it’s a Fred x OC fic that is totally adorable and filled with fun Train metaphors and hijinks like any good Fred fic should be.


	4. On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing through a hurricane  
> Soaked in technicolor rain  
> Time is melting in my brain  
> Paint the roses black as night  
> Swimming with the satellites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a ton of ideas but I'm not sure how the next chapter should go... guess we'll find out togeather.

It was so quiet and peaceful. The only sound that could be heard was the crunch of snow under Calista’s feat. Sun bearing peeking out from over the tops of the trees casting the small white crystallized water to give off an almost heavenly glow.

“Well good morning “

She spun around to see Dumbledore standing there a ghost of a smile on his face. She felt as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t. Maybe she was, it certainly was early in the morning. And she was only in her PJ’s and boots covered with her winter jacket.

“Oh hello,” she curtsied winching slightly at her own awkwardness. This wasn’t one of your parents’ dinner parties, chill girl.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Dumbledore said looking out at the crisp white snow.

Calista looked out as well nodding, “I was never really allowed to go out in it.” She wasn’t sure why she had volunteered that information but there it was. A simple explanation. “But I always wanted too, be the first steps on a perfect blanket of snow”

“I think that’s what makes Hogwarts the most magical.” The headmaster chuckled, “it gives us a chance to do things we could never do”

With that he turned and left, leaving Calista alone to once again walk the snowy grounds alone. But his words stayed, “things we never could” she had always assumed it meant the use of magic. Truly learning spells and creating things one was never allowed to do before.

But slowly, throughout her first year, she realized it meant so much more.

Her first year was uneventful as far as first years went. Sure it was magical and amazing. But compared to the next few years it was probably the most simple. A small step toward the woman she was going to become. It gave her comfort through, looking back, those moments.

When running through a fresh show was the biggest rebellion she did.  

Or moments like staying up late and making friends with her Hufflepuff roommates Hannah, Susan, Maria, and Poppy.

Late nights giggling over nail polish and hair scrunchies. The girls telling stories about their homes and classes. The past and the future. There was something about those nights that meant so much Calista. It was a place she belonged. A place that was all her own.  

She still chatting with many of her past acquaintances like Pansy, Draco, and the others but she was finding it hard to relate to many of the other students. It was as if she wasn’t sure who she was supposed to be. Stumbling over words and her hands, where were they supposed to do?

“Your so awkward sometimes,” Maria remarked on this very struggle one day after Calista   over complimenting Dean Thomas on his Herbology test. “you talk to people like they are some formal adults”

“How do I stop?” Calista asked looking down at her now dirty boots. She was going to have to get some new clothes for this class. She had already ruined many of her expensive robes her mother had gotten her.

“I don’t know but Hannah is really good at it, maybe watch her?”

During that year she tried to figure out who Grove was. They had never explicitly said where they were going to meet and there were so many students. Grove had ever really talked about her looks or what house she was in so as Calista watched the millions of third years running through the halls of Hogwarts she always wondered which one was her secret childhood friend.

Several weeks in Calista decided she would send a letter to Grove, thinking that would help. However, as she stood in the owlery she had another idea.

She would make a quest of it.

After all what was a hero without a proper quest?

——–

“Where… where is Jeanne?” her mouth felt dry as she walked into her family home.

“Oh darling, you don’t need a maid anymore, your at Hogwarts now. If you need anything the house elves can tend to it.” her mother sniffed unfazed by her daughter’s distress. After all it was time to grow up. A lady can not rely on the help of a maid, especially when a house elf would work just as well.

Calista, who didn’t see her mother’s logic, ran into her room feeling sick. Tears, fighting back hot tears. They wouldn’t stop no matter how hard she tried to hold them at bay. She had been so excited to tell Jeanne everything and now… now she was alone again.

As she walked into her room she noticed the blue ribbon hanging off the mirror. The same ribbon that Jeanne and Calista use to let the other know they had hidden something in their place.

It was a small loose floorboard right under her bed. Three inches from the wall. Getting down on her hands and knees Calista quickly pulling away the wood reaching in pulling out a small letter.

 

_To my littlest hero,_

_I am so sorry I wasn’t able to give you a proper goodbye. Your parents have no longer required my services so I am going back to my family’s home in the country of France. They own a bakery there where I will help out until the next small child needs someone to help them grow._

_But none of them will be as magical as you my child. You are the stuff of fables. I am so proud of you finding your own way. You don’t need me there to help, but know I will always be there to cheer you on._

_I hope you will keep this letter as a reminder of who you are. You are you. You can choose your own story and your own voice. Too many children are told what to be or what to think but you are not like them._

_Be you my little Calista,_

_I hope to see many great things from you._

_With love,_

_Jeanne Lark._

_Ps. I have attached the address of my family home. I can’t wait to hear of the many adventures you embark on._

 

————————

Another summer party. They were at the Malfoy mansion this time. It was raining, no, it was pouring. As if the skies themselves had opened up and let hell fall down upon the countryside. The crack and lighting and boom of thunder swirled around the mansion as ran streamed down the large glass windows of the ballroom.

While inside the party continued. Soft and delicate. Filled with glittering gowns and pleasant conversations. Tame and behaved. A stark contrast from the world around them.

Then again when were they not?

“Look she’s dancing”

The younger Greengrass girl pointed out at the rain-soaked lawn. The wind sending another gust of rain against the windows as a few patrons looked at where the girl was pointing.

And there in the wildness outside was Calista dancing.

Spinning around and around, her soft pink dress her mother had dressed her in flaring out caught up in the wind and movements of the young girl. Her movements seemed to be controlled by the chaos around her as she jumped and lept around. Mud covering her feet as they carried her across the lawn.

A scream let out and then words in harsh French.

The Langlais’s were, to put in mildly, in a frenzy. Regina screamed at her husband pointing at the girl outside as the man sighed summoning his coat holding his wand high to keep the torrential downpour away from himself.

The children watched as Calista’s Father grabbed his daughter by the arm dragging her back inside. Her once intricately placed blonde hair was now sticking to her head and neck. Her dress soaked through her skin slightly pale fro the cold which made her flushed cheeks stand out just a bit more.  

Draco heard his mother dash out muttering something about taking care of your children. Calista’s father had placed the small girl on a chair and was now leaning over her saying something very harshly in French.

A Moment later Narcissa Malfoy appeared with a large towel. Many other party-goers watched as she dropped the towel around Calista’s shoulders

With all the movement buzzing around her Calista looking up at the parents through wet hair, her gaze flickered to the group of kids and for a moment a thin smile grew across her face. Her blue eyes sparkled with a fire that could only result in mischief.

Then it was gone in a moment as she looked up at the adults. Her round face the picture of innocents as she batted her wet lashes up at them.

“I am so sorry I don’t know what came over me,” her gentle voice said, Barely a whisper. Her mother rather awkwardly put her hand on her daughter’s forehead

“She may have a fever, Malfoy,” she turned to Draco’s mother “we will have to take out leave now”

“Blood hell that ones trouble” Blaze’s voice could be heard behind Malfoy and Theodore let out a low laugh.

“Guess she’s not as Hufflepuff as we all through,” Pansy said.

For a moment Calista glanced back behind her to catch her fellow pureblood children’s gaze.   she wondered what they were thinking, did they know? Did they understand the gilded cage they all lived in and the world outside that was just out of reach?

She caught Draco’s attention for a moment. He held her gaze strong and long. Unreadable but she knew.

He knew, somehow she knew that he did. 

After all, how could he not? He lived in the biggest gilded cage of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!  
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
